Cameron Diaz
Early life Cameron Diaz was born in San Diego, California. Her mother, Billie Joann (née Early), is an import-export agent, and her father, Emilio Luis Diaz (1949–2008), worked for the California oil company UNOCAL for more than 20 years as a field gauger.45 Diaz has an older sister, Chimene. Her father's family was of Cuban descent, and settled in Tampa's Ybor City, later moving to California, where Emilio was born.67 Her mother has English, German, and Cherokee ancestry.8910 Diaz was raised in Long Beach, California, and attended Long Beach Polytechnic High School.1112 Career Early work She began her career as a fashion model at age 16, and contracted with a modeling agency, Elite Model Management. For the next few years she worked around the world on contracts for companies such as Calvin Klein and Levi's.13 When she was age 17 she was featured on the front cover of the July 1990 issue of Seventeen.14 Diaz also modeled for 2-3 months in Australia and shot a commercial for Coca-Cola in Sydney in 1991.151617 Diaz at the 2002 Cannes Film Festival with Martin Scorsese and Leonardo DiCaprio for the movie Gangs of New York At age 21, Diaz auditioned for The Mask,18 based on the recommendation of an agent for Elite, who met the film's producers while they were searching for the main actress. Having no previous acting experience, she started acting lessons after being cast. The Mask became one of the top ten highest grossing films of 1994.19 and launched Diaz as a sex symbol.2021 1995–2004 Preferring to feel her way effectively into the industry, Diaz avoided large studio films for the next three years and took roles in the independent films The Last Supper (1995), Feeling Minnesota (1996), She's the One (1996), and Head Above Water (1996). She was scheduled to perform in the film Mortal Kombat, but had to resign after breaking her hand while training for the role.22 Diaz returned to mainstream films with My Best Friend's Wedding and A Life Less Ordinary, both released in 1997. The following year, she played the title role in the smash hit There's Something About Mary (1998), for which she was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for the category of Best Actress – Musical or Comedy.13 She received critical acclaim for her performance in Being John Malkovich (1999), which earned her Best Supporting Actress nominations at the Golden Globe, BAFTA, and SAG Awards. Between 1998 and 2000, Diaz was featured in many movies, such as Very Bad Things, Any Given Sunday, Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her, and the successful adaptation of Charlie's Angels.13 In 2001, she won nominations for Best Supporting Actress for the Golden Globe Awards, the SAG Awards, the Critics' Choice Awards, and the American Film Institute Awards for Vanilla Sky, and also voiced Princess Fiona in the movie Shrek,13 for which she earned $10 million. 2005–2009 In 2005, Diaz played opposite Toni Collette and Shirley MacLaine in In Her Shoes (2005), a comedy-drama film based on the novel of the same name by Jennifer Weiner, which focuses on the relationship between two sisters and their grandmother. The film received generally positive reviews from critics,23 and Diaz garnered acclaim for her performance of a dyslexic wild child engaged in a love-hate struggle with her plain, sensible sister (Collette), with USA Today calling it "her best work" then.24 She followed In Her Shoes with a role in Nancy Meyers' romantic comedy The Holiday, also starring Kate Winslet, Jude Law and Jack Black. In it she played Amanda, an American movie trailer producer who temporarily exchanges homes with an British woman (Winslet). Released to a mixed reception by critics,25 the film became on the biggest commercial successes of the year, grossing more than $205 million worldwide.26 Diaz at the Shrek the Third London premiere in June 2007 Diaz's only film of 2007 was Shrek the Third, the third installment in the Shrek franchise. Although the film received mixed reviews from critics, in contrast to the critical acclaim achieved by the previous films,27 it grossed $798 million worldwide.28 The same year, Diaz also voiced Princess Fiona in a thirty minute Christmas special, directed by Gary Trousdale.29 Diaz reportedly earned $50 million during the period of a year ending June 2008, for her roles in the Shrek sequel and her next film What Happens in Vegas opposite Ashton Kutcher.303132 A romantic comedy by Tom Vaughan, Diaz and Kutcher portrayed two strangers who awaken together to discover they've gotten married following a night in which they won a huge jackpot after playing the other's quarter. While audiences reacted positively to the movie, reviews for the film were negative.33 In 2009, she starred in My Sister's Keeper and The Box. Based on Jodi Picoult's novel of the same name,34 My Sister's Keeper was released to mixed reviews in June 2009.35 In the drama, Diaz plays a former lawyer and mother of two, one of who is dying of leukemia. A moderate commercial, it grossed $95 million worldwide, mostly from its domestic run.36 Set in 1976, The Box, written and directed by Richard Kelly, stars Diaz and James Marsden as a couple who receive a box from a mysterious man who offers them one million dollars if they press the button sealed within the dome on top of a box, knowing that someone, somewhere, will die from it.37 Critical response towards the psychological horror film was mixed,38 and, though having grossed its budget back, is was considered a financial disappointment.39 2010–present Diaz at the premiere of The Green Hornet in Berlin, Germany, December 2010 In 2010, business magazine Forbes ranked Diaz as the richest Hispanic female celebrity, ranking number 60 among the wealthiest 100.4041 Also that year, Diaz reprised her voice role of Princess Fiona in Shrek Forever After, the fourth installment in the Shrek series. Although the film opened to mixed reviews from critics, it grossed a worldwide total of over $752 million and became the fifth top grossing films released that year.42 Also in 2010, Diaz reunited with her Vanilla Sky co-star Tom Cruise in the action comedy film Knight and Day. In it, Diaz plays a classic car restorer who unwittingly gets caught up with the eccentric secret agent Roy Miller, played by Cruise, who is on the run from the Secret Service. Knight and Day received generally mixed reviews,43 and while the comedy performed poorly at the box office in its debut, it became a sleeper hit at the box office at a worldwide gross of $262 million.44 In 2011, she played Lenore Case, a journalist, in the remake of the 1940s film The Green Hornet. Directed by Michel Gondry, Diaz starred alongside Seth Rogen, Jay Chou, and Christoph Waltz in the superhero action comedy film. Released to mixed to negative reviews form critics, who called it an "overblown, interminable and unfunny update",45 the film ended its theatrical run on April 21, 2011, with a worldwide gross total of $228 million.44 The same year, she played opposite Justin Timberlake and Jason Segel in Jake Kasdan's adult comedy Bad Teacher. In the film, Diaz plays an immoral, gold-digging Chicago-area middle school teacher at the fictional John Adams Middle School who curses at her students, drinks heavily, smokes marijuana. Again, it received mostly negative reviews from critics who felt that "in spite of a promising concept and a charmingly brazen performance from Diaz, Bad Teacher is never as funny as it should be."46 A commercial hit however, the R-rated comedy grossed $216 million worldwide.47 Also in 2011, Diaz was listed among CEOWORLD magazine's Top Accomplished Women Entertainers.48 Diaz at the 2012 premiere What to Expect When You're Expecting in New York In 2012, Diaz was cast in What to Expect When You're Expecting, directed by Kirk Jones and based on the pregnancy guide of the same name.49 Diaz, who filmed her scenes in a two week period, portrays Jules Baxer, a contestant on a celebrity dance show and a host to a weight-loss fitness show, who becomes pregnant with her dance partner's baby.50 Upon release, the ensemble comedy received mostly negative reviews and became moderate commercial success at a worldwide gross of $84.4 million.5152 Diaz's other film that year was Gambit, a remake of the 1966 film of the same name directed by Michael Hoffman and scripted by Joel and Ethan Coen. The film received overwhelmingly negative reviews,53 and performed poorly at the box office, grossing only $10 million internationally.54 Diaz also voiced Sigmund Freud in A Liar's Autobiography (2012), a 2012 British animated comedy film that is a completely inaccurate portrayal of the life of Monty Python alumnus Graham Chapman. In Ridley Scott's The Counselor, Diaz's only film project of 2013, a thriller film about greed, death, the primal instincts of humans and their consequences, she starred along with Michael Fassbender, Javier Bardem, Penélope Cruz and Brad Pitt. Diaz plays a pathological liar and a sociopath, an immigrant who is now living the high-life after escaping a sordid past as an exotic dancer. While Diaz earned positive reviews for her performance, the film was largely panned by critics.55 Diaz's first film of 2014 was the romantic revenge comedy The Other Woman opposite Leslie Mann and Kate Upton. Primarily filmed in Downtown Manhattan, New York City, it depicts Diaz as a successful, strong-minded lawyer, who discovers her boyfriend is married only to bond with his wife and another woman she discovers he has been cheating with.56 While The Other Woman received mostly negative reviews from critics, who felt that it settled for cheap laughs,57 it opened atop the US weekend box office with earnings of $24.7 million across the three days.58 Diaz next appeared in the comedy Sex Tape, with Jason Segel, and will co-star in a new film adaptation of the musical, Annie, playing Miss Hannigan.59 In 2014, she published a health book, The Body Book, co-written with Sandra Bark.60 Personal life Diaz has had long-term relationships with video producer Carlos de la Torre (1990–1995),6162 actor Matt Dillon (1995–1998),63 actor/singer Jared Leto (1999–2003),6465 singer/actor Justin Timberlake (2003–2006),6366 and New York Yankees baseball star Alex Rodriguez (2010–2011).67 Diaz is unmarried and has no children. On why she has never married, Diaz told Esquire magazine in October 2012, "It just wasn't the thing I was drawn to."68 Diaz received substantial defamation damages from suing American Media Incorporated, after The National Enquirer had claimed she was cheating on Justin Timberlake.69 She endorsed Al Gore publicly during 2000. Diaz wore a t-shirt that read "I won't vote for a son of a Bush!" while making publicity visits for Charlie's Angels.70 Diaz has also been involved with the Iraq and Afghanistan Veterans of America (IAVA), the first and largest nonprofit organization for veterans of the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, and has spoken as an advocate for military families.71 Although she was quoted by a 1997 Time magazine article as saying she was germophobic,72 Diaz specifically denied this on the June 26, 2009, edition of Real Time with Bill Maher, saying that a small comment she made twelve years earlier regarding public bathroom doorknobs was distorted out of proportion.73 On April 15, 2008, Diaz's father, Emilio Diaz, died at the age of 58 from pneumonia.74 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1994 The Mask Tina Carlyle 1995 The Last Supper Jude 1996 She's the One Heather Davis 1996 Feeling Minnesota Freddie Clayton 1996 Head Above Water Nathalie 1997 Keys to Tulsa Trudy 1997 My Best Friend's Wedding Kimmy Wallace 1997 A Life Less Ordinary Celine Naville 1998 Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas TV reporter 1998 There's Something About Mary Mary Jensen 1998 Very Bad Things Laura Garrety 1999 Man Woman Film Celebrity Cameo 1999 Being John Malkovich Lotte Schwartz 1999 Any Given Sunday Christina Pagniacci 2000 Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her Carol Faber 2000 Charlie's Angels Natalie Cook 2001 The Invisible Circus Faith 2001 Shrek Princess Fiona Voice 2001 Vanilla Sky Julie Gianni 2002 The Sweetest Thing Christina Walters 2002 Gangs of New York Jenny Everdeane 2003 Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Natalie Cook 2004 Shrek 2 Princess Fiona Voice 2005 In Her Shoes Maggie Feller 2006 The Holiday Amanda Woods 2007 Shrek the Third Princess Fiona Voice 2007 Shrek the Halls Princess Fiona Voice 2008 What Happens in Vegas Joy McNally 2009 My Sister's Keeper Sara Fitzgerald 2009 The Box Norma Lewis 2010 Shrek Forever After Princess Fiona Voice 2010 Scared Shrekless Princess Fiona Voice 2010 Knight and Day June Havens 2011 The Green Hornet Lenore Case 2011 Bad Teacher Elizabeth Halsey 2012 What to Expect When You're Expecting Jules 2012 Gambit PJ Puznowski 2012 A Liar's Autobiography Sigmund Freud 2013 The Counselor Malkina 2013 The Unbelievers Herself 2014 The Other Woman Carly 2014 Sex Tape Annie 2014 Annie Miss Hannigan59 Post-production Television Year Title Role Notes 1998 Saturday Night Live Herself 2002 Saturday Night Live Herself 2005 Saturday Night Live Herself 2005 Trippin' Herself75 Documentary 2006 Saturday Night Live Herself Cameo 2008–2009 Saturday Night Live Kiki Deamore 3 episodes 2009 Sesame Street Herself 2010 Top Gear Herself Star in a Reasonably-Priced Car 2011 The X Factor Herself Guest judge 2013 Saturday Night Live Herself Episode: Adam Levine/Kendrick Lamar 2014 Bad Teacher Producer76 Awards and nominations Year Nominated work Award Result 1997 My Best Friend's Wedding Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Nominated 1998 There's Something About Mary American Comedy Award for Funniest Leading Actress in a Motion Picture Won 1998 There's Something About Mary New York Film Critics Circle Award for Best Actress Won 1998 There's Something About Mary Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy Nominated 1999 Being John Malkovich American Comedy Award for Funniest Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture Nominated 1999 Being John Malkovich BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role Nominated 1999 Being John Malkovich Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Nominated 1999 Being John Malkovich Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award for Best Supporting Actress Nominated 1999 Being John Malkovich Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Supporting Actress Nominated 1999 Being John Malkovich Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Acting Ensemble Nominated 1999 Being John Malkovich Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Nominated 1999 Being John Malkovich Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Supporting Role Nominated 1999 Being John Malkovich Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Nominated 2000 Charlie's Angels Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress Nominated 2000 Charlie's Angels Satellite Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy Nominated 2001 Vanilla Sky Boston Society of Film Critics Award for Best Supporting Actress Won 2001 Vanilla Sky Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Best Supporting Actress Won 2001 Vanilla Sky American Film Institute Award for Supporting Actress of the Year Nominated 2001 Vanilla Sky Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Supporting Actress Nominated 2001 Vanilla Sky Dallas–Fort Worth Film Critics Association Award for Best Supporting Actress Nominated 2001 Vanilla Sky Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Nominated 2001 Vanilla Sky Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Supporting Actress Nominated 2001 Vanilla Sky Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress Nominated 2001 Vanilla Sky Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Supporting Role Nominated 2002 Gangs of New York Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Nominated 2002 Gangs of New York Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Acting Ensemble Nominated 2004 Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actress Nominated 2009 What Happens in Vegas Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actress Nominated 2009 What Happens in Vegas Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Screen Couple Nominated 2010 Shrek Forever After Annie Award for Voice Acting in a Feature Production Nominated 2014 The Counselor MTV Movie Award for Best WTF Moment Nominated 2014 The Other Woman Choice Movie Actress: Comedy Nominated References Choo, Christophe (August 17, 2010). "Cameron Diaz is home’s star owner du jour". Christophechoo.com. Retrieved May 17, 2013. Cameron Diaz splashes out $10million on sprawling English country home-style mansion in Beverly Hills Siegel, Tatiana (June 5, 2013). "From Cameron Diaz to Sandra Bullock, the A-list of actresses is aging along with the moviegoer as their clout (and salaries) skyrocket, and Hollywood fails to groom another generation amid franchise fever.". Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved October 26, 2013. "Family ties, Father & mother". People. May 20, 2004. Retrieved March 5, 2010. FilmReference.com: Cameron Diaz Biography (1972–) "YouTube interview about her Spanish-Cuban roots". Youtube.com. June 28, 2011. Retrieved November 16, 2012. "CAMERON DIAZ: A Life Less Ordinary: Interview". Urbancinefile.com.au. Retrieved March 5, 2010. Jenkins, David (January 9, 2003). "Girl, interrupted". The Daily Telegraph (UK). Retrieved March 6, 2008. "Cameron Diaz: Hollywood crowd-pleaser". BBC News. July 29, 2005. Retrieved January 12, 2008. Hawk, Mason (1998). "A Cheap Date With Cameron Diaz". NYRock. Retrieved January 12, 2008. "Cameron Diaz biography". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved June 9, 2011. Magrath, Andrea (January 23, 2011). "'I bought marijuana from Snoop Dogg at high school' alleges California girl Cameron Diaz". Online magazine. Daily Mail online. Retrieved February 3, 2013. Stated on Inside the Actors Studio, 2005 "Covers Throughout the Years – Historic Seventeen Magazine Covers". Seventeen. October 30, 2010. Retrieved February 22, 2011. "Cameron Diaz: 34 fun facts". Retrieved February 14, 2014. "Cameron Diaz got alcohol poisoning in Sydney". Retrieved February 14, 2014. Meares, Joel (16 April 2014). "The Other Woman's Cameron Diaz debunks myths about monogamy and living in Australia". The Sydney Morning Herald. Fairfax. Retrieved 16 April 2014. "Actress of the week – Cameron Diaz" askmen.com. Retrieved November 20, 2006. ""1994 DOMESTIC GROSSES, #1–50", Box Office Mojo". Boxofficemojo.com. Retrieved November 16, 2012. "Cameron Diaz: being a sex symbol is limiting". Topcelebrityheadlines.com. May 18, 2009. Retrieved July 21, 2011. "The 100 Greatest Sex Symbols". Channel 4. February 13, 2009. Retrieved July 21, 2011. "Cameron Diaz Was Almost In Mortal Kombat?". HEAVY. December 23, 2009. Retrieved February 22, 2011. In Her Shoes Movie Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-11-27. Clark, Mike (7 July 2005). "With Cameron Diaz, 'In Her Shoes' wears well". USA Today. Retrieved 7 May 2014. "The Holiday (2006)". Metacritic. Retrieved 7 February 2009. "The Holiday". The Numbers. Retrieved 7 February 2009. "Shrek the Third - Movie Reviews, Trailers, Pictures". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved July 8, 2012. "'Shrek' Vs. Himself". Boxofficemojo.com. Retrieved June 18, 2010. ABC (October 29, 2007). "Shrek the Halls Airs November 28 on ABC". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved April 13, 2012. Rose, Lacy (August 7, 2008). "Hollywood's Top-Earning Actresses". Forbes Magazine. Retrieved November 2, 2008. "Top 5 list of Hollywood's highest paid actresses." Hollyscoop.com 2008] "Only women to make it into top earners." Adelaide Now "What Happens in Vegas". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved December 20, 2010. Fleming, Michael (2008-02-12). "Breslin, Vassilieva to star in 'Keeper'. Duo replaces Fanning sisters in New Line film". Variety. Retrieved 2008-02-13. "My Sister's Keeper". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2009-12-07. "My Sister's Keeper (2009)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 12 January 2012. "Best & Worst of 2009: Mr. Disgusting's Top 10 of 2009!". "The Box (2009)". Rotten Tomatoes. IGN Entertainment. Retrieved 2009-12-11. "Phase 1 of The Box Website Now Open". Dead Central. Retrieved 2009-10-09. "Richest Hispanic Celebrities According to Forbes". Celestrellas.com. July 7, 2010. Retrieved February 22, 2011. "Cameron Diaz Forbes 100 Celebrity list". Forbes. June 28, 2010. Retrieved February 22, 2011. "Shrek Forever After". The Numbers. Retrieved 2 February 2009. "Knight and Day Movie Reviews, Pictures". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster, Inc. Retrieved 2010-06-26. "Knight & Day (2010)". Box Office Mojo. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2014-03-20. "The Green Hornet". Metacritic. Retrieved January 22, 2011. "Bad Teacher". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixter. Retrieved 2011-06-26. "Bad Teacher (2011)". Box Office Mojo. IMDb. Retrieved 2011-07-04. "Accomplished Women Entertainers". CEOWORLD magazine. May 18, 2011. "Matthew Morrison Joins Lionsgate's 'What To Expect When You're Expecting'". Deadline.com (Mail.com Media). July 15, 2011. Retrieved July 17, 2011. Eisenberg, Eric (May 17, 2012). "What To Expect When You're Expecting Director Kirk Jones Talks Taking It One Step At A Time". Cinema Blend. Retrieved January 19, 2013. "What to Expect When You're Expecting". Box Office Mojo, Amazon.com. Retrieved January 19, 2013. "What to Expect When You're Expecting". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved January 21, 2013. "Gambit (2012)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 9 May 2013. "Gambit (2013) - International Box Office". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 1 January 2013. "The Counselor (2013)". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved 6 March 2014. "Scarlet woman Cameron Diaz ditches red frock for a sleeveless blouse as she goes face-to-face with Leslie Mann on movie set". dailymail.co.uk. May 6, 2013. Retrieved May 13, 2013. "The Other Woman (2014)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved April 16, 2014. McClintock, Pamela. "Box Office: Females Fuel 'Other Woman' to First-Place $24.7 Million Debut". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved April 28, 2014. "April 27, 2014" Cameron Diaz Signed For ‘Annie’ To Play Miss Hannigan After Sandra Bullock Passes Deadline, Retrieved June 27, 2013 HarperCollinsPublishers: The Body Book "Cameron Diaz & Jennifer Lopez: What They Think About Motherhood" May 07, 2012, Celebrity Central, People Magazine Bio at Talk Talk "Cameron Diaz Biography". Movies.yahoo.com. Retrieved February 22, 2011. Mimon, Diana. "Cameron Diaz Biography". About.com. The New York Times Company. Retrieved July 31, 2011. "Back on the Market". People (Time Inc.) 59 (25): 85. June 30, 2003. Justin, Cameron Go Camera Shy E-online Joal Ryan – November 10, 2004 "Alex Rodriguez on Split with Cameron Diaz: 'We'll Always Be Friends'" September 22, 2011, People Magazine "Cameron Diaz: 'Marriage Just Wasn't The Thing I Was Drawn To'" October 3, 2012, Huffington Post "Libel damages for US actress Diaz". BBC News. February 16, 2007. Retrieved February 16, 2007. "LiberalArtists.com". LiberalArtists.com. Retrieved November 16, 2012.